


Stargazing

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Clayson fluff for a budding relationship, I made this drabble on a whim for my Twinnie in the Discord Server, M/M, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Clayton has always been fond of looking at the stars. Now he finally gets to share it with someone.
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stargazing

Counting the stars. It was a futile attempt of course, but it had passed many a night out in the country as a child for Clayton. His mother was a teacher and she especially liked mythology and the stories that came with them. She would point out constellations to him and tell him their stories and names.

The memory made him a smile. Such a rare sight on his face these days. It was one of his happier memories and in times when he felt like the world was just going to crush him, he thought back on those days with his mother. He missed her deeply, but it was no good dwelling on the past now.

There were times he longed to lay and stargaze with someone again. It was just a truly peaceful experience that brought him comfort. Tonight, however, he was alone like usual. Clayton laid on his back, an arm under his head and his hat off for once so he could see better. It was a clear night and a full moon, the stars up in the sky appearing to twinkle. Out of habit he began finding different constellations and quietly muttering their names to himself.

The gunslinger trailed off as he heard the snap of a twig. Someone was coming. He instinctively rolled to the side and drew one of his pistols. His arm laid flat on the ground and extended, finger on the trigger. He would recognize that silhouette anywhere. He put the gun away as he sat up. “Reverend.” He gave a small nod of his head as Mason approached.

“I didn’t mean to startle you Mister Sharpe. I had seen you leave town from the tower of the church. Wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Clayton blinked stupidly a few times before being able to reply. “So, you decided to follow me out here?”

The larger man shrugged. “Mind if I join you?”

“You are here now.” Clayton gave his own shrug and laid back down to look up at the sky. He felt Mason next to him after a few moments but he let the silence stretch out several more minutes before speaking again. “That one there, is Orion’s belt.” He pointed out the constellation in the sky to the Reverend.

“Do you know them all?” Clayton could swear that was wonder in the other man’s voice.

“Not all, but enough.” He pointed out another one.

Mason laughed and the gunslinger tensed up a bit. “What?”

“My apologies. It is a little funny is all. You, being all business and serious so much. It…it is nice to see this other side of you.” Through his peripheral, Clayton could tell the Reverend had turned his head to look at him.

Thankfully it was nighttime, because Clayton could feel his cheeks flush. “It’s nothin’.” He couldn’t bring himself to return the gaze. He did move marginally, their arms touching now. “Do…d’ya ever wish things were different sometimes Reverend?”

“Of course. Something on your mind Mr. Sharpe? I am told I am an excellent listener.” Clayton could feel the smile that he was sure on Mason’s face right now.

“Maybe another time, but I wouldn’t mind your company if you wouldn’t mind stayin’ of course.” This was so stupid. Clayton tentatively took Mason’s hand in his. He felt a squeeze and he let himself relax and finally turned to look at the Reverend. He suddenly had something much more interesting to look at and study. Mason was looking at the sky again, and the gunslinger allowed himself this moment of peace and serenity knowing it wouldn’t last long in a place in Deadwood.


End file.
